What does true love feel like?
by I luv Dbz and Naruto
Summary: Okay this is a Gohan and Videl. It's kind of AU. In this story Gohan and Videl meet at school like normal. But i have a made up charectar who is trying to take Videl away from Gohan. Who will win Videl Gohan or Xiomaur Next chappie is up. Oh and check out
1. Where are we going

**Chapter 1: Where are we going**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned DBZ then I'd be rich but I don't own anything in here.**

**R&R Please this might not be too good but please review.**

"Gohan Gohan Gohan mom said you have to get up", a hyper active sayain chibi said jumping on his older brother.

"Mom said you have to go to", He stopped jumping and put a finger on his chin as if in deep thought. 'What the hell why is Goten in here and what is he talking about' thought a very sleepy Gohan.

"Oh yeah school and mom said come eat or you'll be late", Goten said with that familiar Son grin. 'What be late for school I get home school', Gohan thought not completely awake.

'Wait did he say food'. Gohan jumped off the bed and literally flew down the stairs followed by a very happy Goten.

"About time you got down here if had took any longer your food would be cold and you would be late", Chichi said taking the last pancake off of the skillet and putting it on the plate of pancakes. "Oh yeah school", Gohan said fully awake.

"Yeah now sit down and eat", Chichi said smiling. He sat down and started shoveling food in his mouth. When he was done stuffing his face he ran up stairs to take a shower and get dressed.

He put on a GI (The one like Piccilo without the cape but it was long-sleeved). "Okay mom I'm leaving" he shouted already out the door. "Gohan wait you don't have your lunch", Chichi shouted coming outside but he was long gone.

Gohan landed a block away from school. 'Don't want people to see me landing', he thought walking to school.

He got to the building a couple of minutes later. He entered his class just as his teacher was saying, "So class now that we have been over", He stopped as soon as the door was open and saw Gohan walk through. "Well did you know you were late Mister", he paused not knowing what to say next.

"Son Gohan Son", Gohan said. "Oh Okay class this is Gohan Son today is his first day at school do everyone be nice to him", The teacher said (What should his name be I need some suggestions e-mail them to me I'll tell you my e-mail address at the end of the story).

"Oh my god he is so sexy", a girl whispered to another. But Gohans sayain hearing caught it perfectly. "You can sit here", the same girl who made the comment said pointing to the seat next to her.

"Um… okay thanks", Gohan said sitting down in the seat. "My name is Erasa that's Videl and blondie over there is Sharpner", she said pointing to whoever she was talking about (I have nothing against blondes).

"Hi", Gohan said with that Son grin. "That GI has to be fake I mean I've never even seen one like that", Sharpner said.

"Oh it's very real", Gohan said getting rid of the grin. "Hell I bet you don't fight and have no muscles unlike me", Sharpner said flexing his 'muscles' (Keep in mind he has on a long-sleeved GI).

Gohan smirked and thought 'If only you knew'. Videl rolled her eyes 'I can kick his ass'. "Ignore him he's very conceited", Videl said. "He's just jealous he's not as cute as you", Erasa said making him blush furiously.

Just then the bell rang. He picked up his book the teacher gave him and walked out of the room. When he was in the hallway he looked at the paper with his classes. He had science next.

"Gohan what class do you have next", Videl asked. "Science", He said. "So do we follow us", she said and led him to the class. "Miss Satan and friends what excuse do you have for your tardiness none that is efficient please in the future try to be on time", their teacher said. They walked and sat in the four seats that were left.

"Now I was making an announcement in exactly two weeks the whole school is going on a field trip I know you all want to know where but that is a surprise not even the teachers were told only the principal was told on the way we will be blind folded since it's not to far away", the teacher explained, "The principal said we will have fun there but it's educational". "I will pass out the permission slips after class you may bring one family member/friend", she said finally finished.

"I wonder where we're going somewhere educational and fun", Videl said out loud. "Where do you think we're going Gohan", Erasa asked. He simply shrugged not really caring.

Okay do you think the field trip is at well I know were you can try and guess not too much of a cliffy cause you don't find out in the next chapter. Anyways my e-mail address is . Okay anyways R&R please. In the next chapter Gohan gets 2 surprising guests. You'll see. This is my first G/V but I think it's pretty good it will get funny soon. Till next time Piece.


	2. Hey Gohan

**Chapter 2: Hey Gohan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story sadly.**

**R&R please!**

Gohan went to all his classes and they passed uneventfully till time for lunch. "Gohan come sit over here by us", Erasa called from under a tree. Gohan went and sat on the floor by Erasa. "Gohan where is your lunch", Videl asked noting he didn't have anything in his hand.

"Oh shit I left it at home I knew I was leaving something", he said very angry. "Hey Gohan", a voice said (It would be cruel if I ended it here right but I decided against it).

'Who the hell is he, he looks familiar', Videl thought. Gohan turned around to see Goten standing with a capsule in his hand. "Hey Goten what are you doing here", Gohan asked.

"Mom said you left your lunch and she was gonna bring it but I begged her a lot and a lot and a lot and told her I really wanted to go see you cause I missed you and she said okay and I left and when I got here I got lost but then I smelled some food and came her and I saw you", Goten said all in one breathe.

"Oh thanks Goten", Gohan said smiling. "Who are they", Goten asked looking between Gohans legs. "Oh these are my…. friends Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl and this is my little brother", Gohan said looking at the trio.

"Hi", Goten said with that Son grin plastered on his face. "Hi", they said at the same time. "Brother can I stay here with you and go home with you when you leave it was getting boring at home", Goten said turning his attention to Gohan.

"Goten I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be allowed to", Gohan said looking at Goten. Gotens grin disappeared and he pouted "Why not I was so bored to death at home with mom she isn't fun without you and Trunks isn't there so I can't spar cause last time I sparred with mom I accidentally", Goten stopped when a hand was placed over his mouth.

"He accidentally broke the vase with moms favorite flowers", Gohan said with his hand still over his mouth. 'Gohan's lying I want to know what he was going to say', Videl thought. "Right Goten", Gohan said staring into his eyes trying to give him a hint to nod and praying he would notice the hint.

Goten did notice it and nodded. 'I guess I won't get anything about that from him',Videl thought, 'But Gohan Son there is something you are hiding and I plan to figure it out'. Gohan removed his hand and said "Let's eat".

Goten threw him the capsule. Gohan caught it and clicked it and threw it a little bit way away and waited till after it popped and the smoke cleared to reveal his lunch. There were at least 15 picnic benches full of food. "Aww brother why is there so little", Goten said disappointed.

'What the hell is he talking about that's enough to feed everyone in this school', Videl thought with her mouth touching the ground. "Well mom wasn't planning on you being here so mom only packed enough for me", Gohan said.

'What all that was gonna be for him I would never be able to eat even a fourth', Videl thought with her mouth dropping even further down (if that was even possible). "When you get home mom should have dinner ready and you can eat more there", Gohan said.

'What more food for that little boy when he gets home after they eat all that', Videl thought with her eyes popping out of her head (because her mouth couldn't drop anymore). Gohan and Goten sat down and began to chew, not noticing the whole school staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws as they ate.

When they finally finished everything on the tables they got up and rubbed there stomach with satisfied grins on their faces. "That should hold me till I get home", Gohan estimated out loud. "Okay I can't take anymore how did you two eat so much food so fast and still want more", Videl asked the first one to come to her senses.

"Um… high metabolism", Gohan said more of a question than a fact. 'I am not stupid and I don't buy that but I'll let that go for now', Videl thought. "Oh Goten you better go now or mom will be worried", Gohan said looking down at Goten. "Okay I'll see you at home later bye", Goten said walking into a bush.

"How is a little boy like that supposed to walk home by himself are you crazy Gohan", Videl screamed, "I am listening". "Umm", he said thinking up an excuse. Just then the bell rang, 'Saved by the bell'.

"Better get to gym bye", he said capsulizing the benches back up and running to the gym. "Gohan I want an answer I might not get one now but I will get one sooner or later", she screamed after him. Gohan dreaded gym not because the things they did would be hard but because he would have to try extra hard to keep his strength in check Videl was already suspicious.

So he started thinking of a couple excuses he would use if his strength accidentally came out to much. When they got to gym the principal was walking in. "Now today class as you know today you will get a new coach and here he is", the principal said. Gohan was still thinking very hard and was ignoring his surroundings.

"Hello everyone my name is not important just call me 'Coach'", he said smiling. "Now if everyone could go and stand on that side of the room we will begin our class", he said pointing to the right side of the gym. Everyone moved except Gohan who zoned everything out.

He did this a lot when his mom was talking to him but when she said Gohan he came back to reality. Gohan was still standing there looking at the floor in a haze. "Hey Gohan", the coach said. Gohan looked up and saw thata the coach was…..

Okay I know I am being evil but I couldn't help it this is a cliffy. Who do you think it is? I know but you have to wait till the next chapter. Okay in the next chapter Gohan begins gym and does he succeed in keeping his strength down? You'll have to wait and see. But anyway R&R please I am trying really hard really really hard. Till next chapter bye!


	3. Gohan has a Girlfriend

**Chapter 3: Gohan has a girlfriend**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z and all its characters but I don't so don't sue me.**

**R&R Pretty Pretty Please.**

"Hey Gohan", the coach said. Gohan looked up and saw that the coach was Yamcha. "Yamcha what are you doing here", Gohan asked walking toward him. 'How the hell does he know Gohan and did he say Yamcha they famous baseball player Yamcha', Videl thought looking at the two.

"How does nerd boy know coach", Sharpner asked no one in particular. "I got a job offer and I needed the money so I took it", Yamcha said. "Now what are you doing here", Yamchua asked.

"I go to school here", Gohan explained. "I thought you were getting home schooled Chi finally let you go to regular school", Yamchua said more of a statement than a question. "Yeah well she said I need to be around more people my age", Gohan explained.

"Okay Gohan how the hell do you know him and I don't want to hear any lies and you aren't getting out of this one like you did before and is he they Yamcha the baseball player", Videl screamed walking back over to Gohan and Yamcha.

"Well he's a family friend Videl", Gohan said backing away from her a little. 'Damn she has one fiery temper she reminds me of mom and Bulma', Gohan thought. "Wow Gohan you've only been coming here for less than a day and you already got a girlfriend", Yamcha said looking at Videl.

"WHAT", Gohan and Videl shouted at the same time. "He is not my boyfriend", "She is not my girlfriend", hey shouted at Yamcha. "Oh wait till I tell Krillin he'll have a field day on this", Yamcha said laughing his ass off.

"Gohan has a girlfriend Gohan has a girlfriend", Yamcha started chanting. "You say that again and I will kick your ass", Gohan said taking a step toward him in a menacing stride. Yamcha gulped audibly.

'Wow I didn't think Gohan was so intimidating it makes him look even more sexy', Videl thought, 'WHAT I did not just think that I am Videl Satan I don't think boys are sexy let alone Gohan'. "Gohan you know I was just kidding right", Yamcha said trembling visibly.

"Good", Gohan said stoping and looking his normal self. "What could nerd boy do to you coach anyway", Sharpner said stepping up to were the trio was. "Besides everyone knows that Gohan and Videl could never be anything more than friends because she has me", Sharpner said putting a hand around Videls waist.

Videl grabbed his arm and twisted it the entire time saying, "Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me". Sharpner pleaded and pleaded for Videl to let go of his hand. Gohan was watching with intrest. Yamcha picked up a basketball and threw it at Gohans head.

On instinct he slapped the ball back with no effort. It hit Yamcha straight in the face. Yamcha sat down rubbing his face were a red circle was. 'Wow what the hell happened I didn't even see anything until the ball hit Yamchas face', Videl thought walking up to Gohan.

"Gohan I know you have a secret and I plan on figuring it out", Videl said. 'Damn she still suspects me well I'll have to keep my strength in check even more than I thought', Gohan thought rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Videl I'm not hiding anything", Gohan said. "Yeah and I believe you", she said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. They played dodge ball with Sharpner as the thrower. He got frustrated when he couldn't hit Gohan and Videl.

But Gohan let him hit him, not wanting to be suspicious. After 3 games of dodge balll school was over Yamcha and Gohan said there good byes. Gohan went back over to his friends.

"Gohan I am having a party you wanna come", Videl asked when he got over to them. "Um … when is it", Gohan asked. "Well its in 2 days on Friday we have a little party every Friday", Videl answered.

"I'll have to ask my mom but I don't think she won't mind", Gohan said. 'Damn that will cut into my training time', he thought. "Okay good I'll see you then oh yeah it's at 10:00", she said turning around and walking to Sharpner and Erasa. Gohan walked a block and shot up into the sky.

When he got home Chichi as cooking and Goten was chasing some frogs. "Mom", Gohan said when he entered the house. "Oh Gohan you're back already did you meet any friends", Chichi said while stirring some food that was inside the pot.

"Yeah", Gohan said putting all his books on the kitchen table. "Oh mom one of my friends is having a party can I go it's Friday", Gohan said. "Sure but who's gonna watch Goten", Chichi said thinking.

'Oh yeah mom and Bulma are going shopping they go every Friday Damn', Gohan thought thinking of someone to watch Goten. "Well he can go with you", Chichi suggested.

"No mom when he came by he almost let something slip we can't risk it", Gohan said terrified at the thought his mother would suggest something like that. "Oh what about Vegeta he watches Trunks", Gohan suggested.

"Gohan I doubt Vegeta would even say yes", Chichi said look up from the pot of food at her older son. "Oh he will I'll drop by there tomorrow on my way home from school", Gohan said smiling.

"Okay now go do your homework before you fall behind go now Gohan", Chichi said shooing Gohan to the steps.

Okay now you guys know who the coach is from now on I might skip school in the next chapter and go to the next day. Nothing much will happen while he's in school I need some ideas for things to happen while he's in school. Oh and Please Review.


	4. WAIT I cannot have detention

**Chapter 4: WAIT I cannot have detention **

**Disclaimer: I of course don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in this story.**

The next day Gohan awoke from his sleep as his mother was calling him. "Okay don't forget your lunch this time", Chichi said after he ate, took a shower, and changed. "Okay", Gohan said walking out of the house and flying off to school.

This time gohan landed on the roof. He got to all his classes in time and ate lunch outside with Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner. After school passed by very uneventful, Gohan told Videl he would go to the party.

"Good now I can learn more about you", Videl said and walked to catch up to Erasa. Gohan took off in the air and was about to fly home when he remembered something he told his mother.

Flashback:

"Gohan I doubt Vegeta would even say yes", Chichi said look up from the pot of food to her older son. "Oh he will I'll drop by there tomorrow on my way home from school", Gohan said smiling.

End of Flashback

'Oh better stop by Capsule Corp. first', Gohan thought making a U-turn and heading fo Capsule Corp. When Gohan got there he landed and lowered his KI so Vegeta or Trunks couldn't sense it.

"Oh hey Gohan", Bulma answered when she opened the door. "Hi Bulma", Gohan said smiling. "What you dropping off Goten", Bulma asked. "No I actually wanted to talk to Vegeta", Gohan said Walking into the house.

"Oh well he's in the GR like usual", Bulma said in a non-emotional voice. "Okay thanks Bulma", Gohan said zooming out of the kitchen. When Gohan got to the GR and turned it off.

"What the hell is that fucking womens problem", Vegeta yelled while walking out of the GR. "Hey Vegeta", Gohan said with that Son grin. "So brat I see you came here and interrupted my training you better want to spar or I will kick your ass", Vegeta said looking at Gohan.

'Yeah you can try', Gohan thought loosing the grin. "Well Vegeta that's half the reason why I wanted to talk to you", Gohan said. "I was wondering if you could watch Goten", Gohan said with pleading eyes that were ignored.

"What the hell does that have to do with sparring and do I look like a little babysitter wimp", Vegeta said looking very annoyed with Gohan. "I don't even watch my brat what makes you think I would watch Kakkarots", Vegeta said after every word looking even more disgusted.

"Vegeta I am going to get a little food from the store watch Trunks for me", Bulma shouted with her head hanging out of the back door. 'Damn women she ruins everyhting', Vegeta said looking very pissed off.

'What was that', Bulma said through there telepathic bond. 'Nothing', Vegeta thought scowling. "Okay I'll take Trunks with me but if he tries to eat everything in the store again you will be the one that will be punished", Bulma yelled one last time.

"Hah what the hell could she do to me", Vegeta said very quietly. "Anyways", Gohan said. "If you watch Goten I will spar with you", Gohan said trying to reason with the prince.

"Oh so I see you are finally becoming a sayain you know you will loose but you still want to fight because of the challenge", Vegeta said that royal air around him still. "Sure", Gohan said thinking 'Is he crazy he knows I am stronger he's so ignorant'.

"Okay here's the deal we will spar once today I doubt your weak ass can even handle that but it will be a workout either way and we spar again twice tomorrow once in the day and once at night", Vegeta said with a smirk.

'The brat has stopped training this should be easy and I might not even break a sweat', Vegeta thought mentally smirking. "Okay", Gohan said, 'He must think I stopped training'. "Okay Vegeta I'll come back later tonight", Gohan said taking off for the sky.

The next day when Gohan woke up it was 8:17. "Shit why didn't mom wake me up", Gohan cursed out loud. 'Damn today she and Bulma are going shopping I still don't understand why or why they leave so early', Gohan thought getting dressed.

'I don't have time to eat or take a shower', he thought flying out of his window. Gohan got to school at 8:19 (most of that time he spent getting dressed and brushing his teeth).

"Mister Son I assume you have a reason for being late today", their teacher asked. "Um….I do but I don't think you'll like it", Gohan said. "Well Mister Son your tardiness has earned you a weekend detention", Mr. Marato said.

"WAIT I cannot get a detention", Gohan screamed. "Why not nerd boy is that gonna look bad on your record", Sharpner said snickering. "Shut the hell up now before I go back there and rip your head off", Gohan said while his eyes were glaring at him.

Sharpner sat down a little nervous. 'Wow Goahn is so sexy especially when he is serious I want to go up there and kiss him right now', Videl thought staring dreamily at Gohan. "Now I am telling you not asking you to take the detention back or you will face the consequences and they will be me", Gohan said in the same voice he said to Sharpner, his eyes now looking at the teacher.

'Damn Gohan you keep this up I might have to kiss you right now', Videl thought while standing up. "Um… ok Mister Son I will take it back you don't have detention", Mr. Marato said while trembling slightly.

"Gohan we have to talk now", Videl said as soon as she made her way up to the front of class. She dragged Gohan out of the room and to the steps that led to the roof. When she got there she…..

I know I am evil but I was so temped I decided to do it don't be too mad you'll figure out what she plans on doing in the next chapter. Oh and R&R If you want the next chapter next.


	5. There's a first time for everything

**Chapter 5: There's a first time for everything**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write this at the top of all of my stories and nope I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.**

"Gohan we have to talk now", Videl said as soon as she made her way up to the front of class. She dragged Gohan out of the room and to the steps that led to the roof. When she got there she kissed him very passionately.

'I can't believe I am doing this', Videl thought as soon as her lips touched his. 'What the hell why is she kissing me is she still trying to figure out my secrets is this what it's all about', Gohan thought too shocked to kiss back. Videl finally pulled back and stared into his eyes all the time blushing 3 different colors.

Gohan stared into her blue eyes thinking why she kissed him but most importantly why didn't he kiss her back. Then Gohan did something she didn't expect he kissed her. He pulled her into his arms which she found surprisingly were very strong and pulled her body to his and kissed her.

He placed his hands on her lower back (no not her butt get your mind out of the gutter). She put her hands up and put them behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back just as passionately.

When they finally came back up for air (or because she needed air) they stared into each others eyes for what seem like eternity. Even when the bell rang they still stood like that. They would have stood like that had Gohan not let her go and moved a couple of feet away from her.

'What why did he do that am I a bad kisser', Videl thought staring at her feet. 'Damn why are they coming up here I was about to kiss her again', Gohan thought staring at the door to the roof.

The door was thrown open and out came Erasa followed by Sharpner. "Okay you two what were you doing up here all alone", Erasa asked when she saw them. "Nothing just talking", Videl said walking over to her best friend.

"She had a couple of questions and I answered them", Goha said very pissed off at the little search party. "Oh you know you two should be glad that Mrs. Naratu is sick or you both would be in some deep trouble but we have a sub and she's not the smartest person in the world", Erasa said while dragging Videl to the stairs followed by Sharpner.

"Gohan are you coming", Erasa asked when she noticed he wasn't walking with them. "Um … I need to think", He said. "Okay don't think for too long or you'll be late for the next class and I doubt we are having a sub there too", Sharpner said walking to the stairs.

Gohan waited until they were completely out of hearing until he sat down on the edge of the roof. "Damn fuck shit" Gohan said fuming. 'I was about to bite her I don't know why I just had this very strong urge to bite her, I have to talk to Vegeta', Gohan thought while standing up 'Not now after class'.

Gohan walked down to class just before the bell rang. After school Videl saw Gohan walking and told Erasa and Sharpner she'd go home by herself she had more questions for Gohan. "Gohan", Videl called out running to catch up with Gohan.

'Damn, now I have to wait a while to talk to Vegeta', Gohan thought turning around and waiting for Videl to catch up to him. When she finally caught up to him she said "We need to talk". "Okay where", Gohan said looking at her.

"We can go to my house and talk in my room", Videl said. (Get your mind out of the gutter) 'Why does she want me to go to her house in her room', Gohan thought his face gaping. As if Videl read his thoughts she blushed 10 different crimsons.

"All I want to do is talk", Videl said still blushing. "Okay", Gohan said walking next to her. They walked to Videls house and went to her room. "Okay now Gohan, we have to talk no matter how weird it may seem", Videl said her face still had a faint blush on them. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"The reason I kissed you the first time was because I had a weird feeling that seemed to control me and, I really didn't want to kiss you in the classroom so I dragged you out of the room and to the roof, the only place I could think of at the time" Videl said her blush coming back a little.

"I kissed you because I wanted to and because your lips felt very good on mine", Gohan said blushing red. This only made Videl blush more. "That was my first kiss", Videl confessed. "Mine too", Gohan confessed. "There's a first time for everything", Gohan said smiling.

"Do you like me Gohan", Videl said when her blush disappeared. Gohan just nodded his face going even a brighter red if that was possible. This time Videl didn't blush she just stared at him a small smile tugging at her lips. "Do you like me", Gohan asked when his blush was gone. (I should end it here)

"Yes", Videl said smiling. "Where does that leave us", Gohan asked. "I think we should stay friends for a while so we can learn more about each other, I really don't know anything about you and you know hardly anything about me", Videl said staring at him.

"I agree", Gohan said but thought 'I don't even give a damn if I know anything about you or not'. "Okay I'll see you at the party", Videl said walking him to the door. When they got there Gohan turned around.

"Can I do one thing", Gohan asked. Videl nodded not knowing what he was planning to do. Gohan bent down and kissed her on her lips very passionately and Videl kissed back just as passionately.

"See Ya Videl", Gohan said running a block away then jumping into the sky and heading for Capsule Corporation.

"He is an excellent kisser", Videl said as soon as Gohan was out of view.

I doubt you were expecting her to kiss him. In the next chapter Gohan goes to Capsule corp. to talk to Vegeta and spar what will Vegeta tell him. Wait for the next chapter. Oh and Review please.


	6. The Talk

**Chapter 6: The Talk**

**Disclaimer: Aww this is so sad I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.**

Gohan landed on Capsule Corp. and went to the back yard were the GR was. Of course Vegeta was in the GR training. When Vegeta felt Gohans' KI, he turned off the GR and walked out sweat still dripping from him. "So you showed for your second ass kicking", Vegeta said with that Vegeta smirk on his face.

'He's the most ignorant person I ever met', Gohan thought saying, "Yeah and I need to talk to you about something too", "We'll talk after I kick your ass", Vegeta said getting into fighting stance. After they sparred which ended with Gohan winning, Vegeta and Gohan went inside to eat a 'small' snack.

After they were done eating they went outside and sat down on the ground. "Now what the hell did you want to talk about", Vegeta said with that scowl on his face. "Um… I feel kinda weird talking to you about this, but I really need to know", Gohan said very nervous.

"Well spit it out, I don't have time to waste", Vegeta said his scowl deepening. "There's this girl at school", Gohan said while he was very embarrassed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as if he was slightly amused.

"AndshekissedmetodayatschoolandIkissedherandIstoppedcausesheneededtobreatheandIhadthisreallystrongurgetobiteherneckandIdon'tunderstanditIwasabouttobutherfriendswerecomingupthestepsandIheardthemsoIjumpedacouplefeetawayandshewentdowntoclasswiththemandIstayedtheretothink", Gohan said all in one breathe not stopping to breathe.

(He said "And she kissed me today at school and I kissed her and I stopped cause she needed to breathe and I had this really strong urge to bite her neck, and I don't understand it I was about to. But her friends were coming up the steps, and I heard them so I jumped a couple feet away and she went down to class with them, and I stayed there to think".)

Vegeta somehow understood everything he said and had that evil smirk on his face. "So you want to mate with her", he said in a voice that said it's so obvious. "WHAT, HELL NO", Gohan screamed jumping up from where he was sitting.

"Shut the hell up I finally got those damn brats asleep and if you wake them up you will be the one putting them back to sleep", Vegeta said in the most stern voice he could muster. Gohan sat down while staring out into space thinking.

"I don't want to mate with her", Gohan said in a voice that said he wasn't sure. "Okay fine you don't", Vegeta said the smirk coming back at full force.

"Did you know that when you and your mate have sex the first time, you have a very strong urge to bite her on her neck? If you do bite her on her neck and she doesn't bite you back, then you will only have a one-sided bond. And if she bites you back then you will have a full bond. When you have a complete bond you are able to read each others thoughts and feel each others emotions. Basically you become one. She can't ever have sex with another man and you can't have sex with other women. And since she can't have sex with another man and you can't have sex with other women, she can't have brats unless you are the father and you can't have brats unless she is the mother" Vegeta said while watching Gohans' expression.

Gohans eyes where as wide saucers by the time Vegeta was done talking. "You're lying don't lie to me", Gohan said. "I am not lying come look at this", Vegeta said pulling his spandex shirt down a little. Gohan walked up to him shakily.

When he saw the little bite mark on Vegetas neck, he started backing up very shakily. "I gotta go", Gohan said blasting into the air heading for home. Vegeta was on the ground cracking up at the way Gohans face was.

I know this one was short but I had to end it there. The next chapter is gonna be at the party what will happen what will Gohan do if him and Videl get locked a room together for 30 minutes what will happen? Will they come out still virgins? You're gonna have to wait till the next chapter. Hahaha I am so evil if you want the next chapter soon then Review please.


	7. Lights Out

**Chapter 7: The Party Part 1: Lights Out**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Db, Dbz, Dgbt.**

**Okay before I start this chapter I have to clear something out. When my sisters read the last chapter they said 'how can Vegeta have a bite mark on his neck when his mate, Bulma, isn't sayain. But when he bit her neck she felt all of his emotions, read all of his thoughts, and saw everything he ever did. Along with all of his emotions she felt all his urges and ,yadda yadda, so he had a urge to bite her neck still so she bit his neck now that might go the same way with Gohan Videl. Now back to the story.**

When Gohan got home he took a shower. When he steeped inside of the shower he was deep in thought not paying attention to his surroundings. His hands moved mechanically while he thought 'Do I want to mate with Videl', 'what should I do', Gohan thought while still in the shower.

When Gohan got of the shower and went to his room, he was still thinking. 'Even if I did want to mate with Videl, she might not want to mate with me.' Gohan thought while flaring his KI to dry himself off. 'Maybe I should tell her we can't be friends anymore', Gohan thought slipping on his GI the short sleeved one like Piccillos.

'Then she would want to know why and knowing Videl she wouldn't stop until she figured out'. Gohan thought flying out the front door. 'I should just tell her everything about sayains and me', Gohan thought while flying very slow so he could think.

'I really have nothing to lose', Gohan thought coming to that conclusion and speeding up so he could get there a little but not be early. When he got to Videls house it was 10:29. Gohan knocked on the door and 30 seconds later Videl answered the door.

"Hey Gohan I didn't think you would come", Videl said smiling. Gohan stared at her in awe. Videl was trying to figure out why he was staring at her. "What Gohan. Why are you looking at me like that", Videl asked glaring at him very angrily.

"I have never seen you in anything like that", Gohan said still staring at her. "Oh", Videl said blushing. 'Damn Erasa making me wear this damn outfit I would never wear anything like this', Videl thought stepping out of his way so he could enter the house.

She was wearing a pair of very tight dark blue denim jeans, a blue Baby Phat shirt, with air forces, and her hair brushed thoroughly, and instead of being in the two pigtails it was down. Gohan remembered himself and walked into the house.

"Wow your house is pretty big", Gohan said not really shocked because Bulmas house was much much bigger. "Thanks", Videl said leading the way upstairs. She was switching her butt purposely trying to get Gohans attention.

Of course Gohan noticed it and turned his gaze back to the house. 'She doesn't usually walk like that does she', Gohan thought still not looking at Videl. When they got to the 3rd floor, Gohan saw people he never saw and people he saw at school before. "Hey nerd boy I thought you weren't gonna show", Sharpner said smirking when he saw him Gohan and Videl walking toward him and Erasa,

"It's good you over came your fear of me and my muscles". "Sharpner Shut up don't you see his muscles they look bigger than yours", Erasa said pointing at Gohans arms. 'Yeah they are bigger than Sharpners, how come I've never seen them' Videl thought staring at Gohans muscles.

"Um thanks Erasa", Gohan said grinning. "His muscles are no were as big as mine", Sharpner said staring at Gohans muscles. "I didn't think so many people would be here", Gohan said looking around.

"Me neither", Videl said glaring at Erasa and Sharpner. "You know if I didn't invite anyone, there would only be 10 people", Erasa said dismissing Videls feelings. Videl rolled her eyes.

A boy with dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes, denim jeans, a white T-shirt, and white and blue K-Swiss, walked over to the trio. "Hi are you the one hosting this party", He asked looking at Videl. "Yeah", Videl said not even looking up at his face.

"Well I wasn't invited but my friends friend told me about it and I wanted to come and ask the most beautiful woman in the room to dance", He said smiling his most charming smile. Videl inwardly rolled her eyes and thought, 'Great another one of those kiss ass for money guys'.

'Why does he want to dance with her', Gohan thought staring at the pair. Videl turned around and was shocked to see he looked very very cute. "Oh well she's over there", Videl said pointing to the other side of the room. "You have a sense of humor", he said still smiling.

"No I was just telling the truth", Videl said thinking, 'Why does he want to dance with me'. "I see you have low self-esteem", he said now smirking dangerously. 'She doesn't have low self-esteem, she's just isn't shallow', Gohan thought looking with disgust at the two.

"Oh let me introduce myself my name is Xioumar (It's pronounced Sumar.)", He said taking her hand and kissing it very gently, "And you are". As soon as he kissed her hand Videl wanted to vomit in his face, it took all the self control she had in her body to smile and say, "Videl".

"Well Videl as I said I wanted to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room and that is you", Xioumar said charm coming out in his smile. 'I don't know what he wants but he is gonna have to try harder if he expects even another smile', Videl thought being polite and accepting the dance.

**With Videl**

"You really look nice", Xioumar said putting his hands on her hips. Videl wasn't moving at all just standing there looking at him. "Get your fucking hands off of me before you end up with a broken hand", Videl said glaring at him.

He just smirked and removed his hands from her hips. "How do you expect us to dance then", He asked still smirking. "I don't know why I said yes to this damn dance", she said turning around and preparing to walk away.

She was stopped by his hand on her forearm. "I'm sorry we don't have to dance we can talk instead", Xioumar said with pleading eyes. 'He doesn't get that I don't want to be anywhere around him', Videl thought mentally rolling her eyes. "Talk about what", she asked turning around.

"I see you don't really like me right now so I'll let you go", He said kissing her hand and walking away. 'Thank god I thought he would never leave', Videl said turning around to Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner and, walking over to them.

**With Gohan**

'Why is she accepting a dance with him', Gohan thought gaping at Videl walk off with Xioumar. When Xioumar and Videl stopped walking away he heard exactly what Xioumar said because of his sayain hearing.

'Who does he think he is giving her compliments only I am allowed to give her compliments', Gohan thought gritting his teeth together. The next thing he saw mad him want to walk over there and break Xioumars neck.

'He has the audacity to put his hand on her hips', Gohan thought taking a step. The next thing he heard mad him stop in mid-stride. "Get your fucking hands off of me before you end up with a broken hand", Videl said while Gohan smirked mentally and physically.

"How do you expect us to dance then", Xioumar asked. 'Duh you don't. Dumb ass!', Gohan thought once again gritting his teeth. "I don't know why I said yes to this damn dance", Videl said.

'Me neither', Gohan thought smirking. "I'm sorry we don't have to dance we can talk instead", Xioumar said with pleading eyes. 'He doesn't get that she doesn't want to be anywhere around him', Gohan thought now a full blown out grin was on his face.

"Talk about what", Videl asked turning around. 'Why are turning around to him turn back this way and come over here', Gohan thought his stomach turning with anticipation.

"I see you don't really like me right now so I'll let you go", Xioumar said and kissed Videls hand. 'No one is allowed to kiss anything on her but me', Gohan thought gripping his hands so hard they began to bleed. Vidle walked over to the group.

**With everyone**

"Ach what a kiss ass", Videl said as soon as she was by the trio. Just then everything went pitch black. "What the hell", said an angry voice. "Damn it", Videl cursed silently.

"Great the power is out", Videl said looking around looking for someone she recognized. "Okay everyone I am really sorry about the lights but I think everyone should get out unless this is still considered a party", Videl yelled as loud as she could over the other peoples voices.

Slowly everyone began to walk out the front door. "Videl you there", Videl looked around and felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around and slapped whoever the person was in there mouth.

"Videl what the hell did you do that for", He said. "Oh sorry Sharpner I didn't know who you were", Videl said not really caring 'he had no right to touch me anyways. Gohan walked over to Videl and Sharpner.

Of course with Gohans saiyan sight he saw everything perfectly clear. "Videl how can we get the lights back on", Gohan asked looking at Videl. "We'll have to go down stairs to the basement and put the power back on manually", Videl said feeling around for Gohan.

"Okay we can go now", Gohan said grabbing her hand and holding it. When Videl felt his hand she didn't have an instinct to slap it away it felt perfect there.

This is the longest chapter I have written yet for this Fic. The next chapter most likely will be kinda short. Okay everyone in the next chapter Gohan and Videl go to the basement to turn the power back on. The next part is called interrupted confessions. Oh yeah and please tell me what you think about the story in a review please.


	8. Disturbed Confession

**Chapter 7: The party Part 2: Disturbed Confession**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dbz but I really don't**

Videl told Sharpner and Erasa she and Gohan were going downstairs to the basement to turn the power back on. "If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was say so", Erasa said smirking. "Haha your funny Erasa", Videl said laughing nervously.

"Let's go", Videl said grabbing Gohans hand and dragging him to the steps. "Um Videl are you okay", Gohan asked staring at Videl. "I'm fine Gohan just a little mad", Videl said still walking down the steps.

'I know it's not because of this party', Gohan thought saying, "I'm sorry your party didn't work out the way you wanted it too". "Whatever", Videl said thinking 'That's the reason'.

When they finally got to the basement Gohan asked where the power box at was. "I really don't know this has never happened before", Videl said trying to remember where her father said it was.

"Oh well might as well start looking around for it", Gohan said letting go of Videls hand. Gohan walked a couple feet away and turned back around when he heard something falling.

"Shit", Videl cursed holding her chin. "Are you okay", Gohan asked looking at Videl with some worry. "Just peachy", she said in a sarcastic voice. Gohan walked back over to Videl and grabbed her hand.

"What the hell do you want? And why are you holding my hand", Videl asked not resisting his touch. Gohan simply smirked and chuckled mentally. "I think the power box is this way", Gohan said pulling her to where he saw the power box at.

Videl followed quietly even though her mind was screaming for her to slap him and leave him down there. When Gohan got to the power box he opened it and stared at it.

"Um Gohan you should flick some of the switches", Videl said looking at him. Gohan came out of his dazed expression and started flicking the switches on and off.

He came to the last switch and flipped it. He heard something like a door closing and looked over to the stairs and saw that the door was closing.

"Damn", he cursed turning back to the power box and flicking the last switch once. Gohan what was that sound", Videl asked staring where she heard the noise come from.

"The door must have shut", Gohan said flivking the switch again. "Wekkopen it back up", Videl said turning to look at Gohan. "I can't", Gohan lied.

"So we're stuck down here until someone comes and helps us", Videl asked putting her hands in her pants pockets. She pulled out her cell phone looked at it and sighed. "I'll call Erasa now", she said dialing in a number.

"Hello", Erasa said.

"Yeah Erasa we're stuck down here".

"How".

"Remember that door my dad put down here apparently it shut and we are now stuck".

"Okay what should I do".

"Come to the door and open it, it opens from the outside".

"Okay Sharppie and I are coming now".

"Bye".

"Bye".

Videl hung up the phone and looked at Gohans. Gohan asked what Erasa said even though he knew what happened.

"So we're stuck down here until they come", Videl said walking over to the other side of the room. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a flashlight.

She flicked it on and walked back over to where Gohan was. Gohan then sat on the ground and she soon followed suit. Gohan closed his eyes and began to meditate.

When he opened his eyes he saw Videl sitting there like an angel. 'Damn her and her beauty', Gohan thought frowning. The next thing that happened took sometime to register in his mind but when it did his eyes flew open.

She had kissed him once again and was now scooting closer to him so she could deepen the kiss. Gohan this time kissed her back and picked her up and sat her back down in front of him.

She moved her hands to the back of his head and he moved his hands to her back and pulled her body to his. When they finally stopped she was breathing very heavily and stared into his eyes.

Gohan stared right back. "Gohan", Videl said after an eternity of looking onto his endless black eyes. "Hmm", Gohan said still staring at her face.

The flashlight started flickering and soon just turned off. "Shit", Videl cursed very silently. Then he did something that told him he wasn't in control of his body.

He bit her. "Ahh" she screamed as soon as she felt teeth on her skin. This made Gohan comes back to his senses even though it was a little too late.

He pulled away and looked at her and than asked "What's wrong". "Something bit me", Videl said very quietly. She was feeling very weird like she did something wrong but she wasn't.

Was she? "Are you okay", he asked. "I think", she said staring at him. Then she felt like Gohan had a secret was even more important than she thought. "I know you have a secret and I want to figure it out", Videl said even though she was planning on saying something totally different.

"Do you really wanna know my secret Videl", Gohan asked in a tone that told her he was dead serious. She nodded her head still holding her neck where Gohan bit her at. "Where do I begin", Gohan said staring into space trying to go back all those years.

"When I was 4 my dad and his friends had a reunion. He brought me even though my mom didn't want him to. We were playing out on the ocean when", Gohan stopped and looked to the door expectingly.

Just than the door opened and Erasa and Sharpner came down the stairs. "Videl Gohan are you two okay", Erasa asked. "Yeah but something bit me", Videl said walking to Erasa, "And I don't wanna get bit again let's go upsairs".

Videl said that even though she thought, 'It felt good but I won't let anyone know that they'll think I'm s freak'.

What do you think of that I really liked that any questions? If you do ask me I will ask all questions I can anyways in the next chapter back to school what will happen you'll have to wait and see. Review please!


	9. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 8: Least Expecting Visit**

**Disclaimer: Gohan and Videl are not mine and I don't own anything except Xiomaur. I own one thing. Yay!**

Gohan got to school at 7:59. He saw Videl outside sitting on the steps biting an apple. "Hey Videl", Gohan said while waving at Videl.

"Hey Gohan", Videl said after she swallowed her mouth-full of apple. The bell rang signaling that school was now starting and to get to class. "Wanna walk to class with me", Gohan asked putting his hand out.

"Sure", Videl said while grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. They got to homeroom before the teacher did. They sat in their usual seats, next to Erasa and Sharpner. The teacher walked in with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Okay class quiet down now we have a new student his name is Xiomaur", the teacher said while a boy with blonde hair walked out and smiled. "Videl isn't that the guy from your party? The one you were dancing with", Erasa asked looking at Xiomaur.

"Yeah I hope he isn't stalking me", Videl said glaring at Xiomaur. She felt pissed like she could go over there and break his neck anytime. Wait that wasn't her feelings. Was it?

As soon as Gohan recognized his KI he began to grit his teeth. 'Why the hell is he here. I wanna go over to him and break his neck right now', Gohan thought while glaring at Xiomaur. Erasa raised her hand and said "You can sit here".

"Why the hell are you inviting him over here", Videl asked. "Because he's sexy I wanna talk to him", Erasa said while Xiomaur started to walk over to them. He sat down in the only seat left the one by Videl.

'This is fucking great now he's sitting here next to me', Videl screamed in her mind. "Hey Videl", Xiomaur said looking at Videl expectantly, but all he got was a very quiet, "Hi".

"Hi my name is Erasa I am of course her best friend", Erasa said seeing Videl didn't like Xiomaur to much. "Sleeping beauty over there is Sharpner", Erasa said while pointing at Sharpner. "And that's Gohan Videls boyfriend".

This made Gohan stop thinking of ways to kill Xiomaur and gape. "She's not my girlfriend", Gohan said. "Well it's nice to meet you", Xiomaur said smirking dangerously while putting his hand out as if to shake.

Gohan of course put his hand out and grabbed it as lightly as he could so he wouldn't break it. 'Wait is he trying to squeeze my hand', Gohan thought while smirking. Gohan tightened his grip on Xiomaur just a little bit.

Xiomaurs face turned to that of agony and he pulled his hand away as quickly as possible. "Nice to meet you", Gohan said the smirk still on his lips. After class they went to Science and wow so did Xiomaur.

"Okay class you have to hand in your permission slips either today or tomorrow", the teacher said. Gohan got up and put his permission on the teachers desk. "Oh yeah I heard of this field trip this is the one were no one knows where we're going", Xiomaur asked.

"Yeah", Videl said while rolling her eyes. After school Gohan went out side to see Videl. "Hey Videl are you okay", Gohan asked. "Hmm", Videl asked. "Your neck, the bite", Gohan said staring at her. "Oh yeah I went to the doctor yesterday and he said that it wasn't healing at all and that it'd be a permanent scar", Videl said looking at the ground.

"Oh well it doesn't look to bad", Gohan said feeling guilty that he bit her. "Oh yeah we're going to the movies on Friday it'll be fun. Erasa invited Xiomaur", Videl said while looking highly annoyed. "Ok I think I can try and make it", Gohan said while thinking of someone to watch Goten and Trunks this week was his week for baby-sitting.

"Seya Videl", Gohan said turning around. "Bye Gohan", Videl said still walking. When Gohan got home he saw Bulma and Chichi sitting on the couch. "Hey mom hi Bulma", Gohan said as he entered the living room. Then he noticed Bulma was crying.

"Bulma are you okay", Gohan asked staring at Bulma worried just a tad. "I'm fine Gohan", Bulma said not even looking at Gohan. Of course Gohan didn't believe her but he left it at that. The next day at school passed by uneventfully and when he got home he thought of someone to watch Goten and Trunks.

He called Yamcha and of course he said yes. On Wednesday when Gohan got to school it was 8:15. He didn't get in trouble because Mr. Marato remembered his little threat. When it was lunch time Gohan went outside and saw Xiomaur talking to Videl.

"Listen I am not really interested in that", Videl said for the millionth time. "Hey Gohan", Videl said getting up and walking over to Gohan. "Hi", Gohan said smiling. Instead of the picnic tables full of food he only brought 5 sandwiches and a container of juice.

'I'm glad I ate a lot for breakfast today', Gohan thought taking a bite of his sandwich. Just than Gohan felt a very familiar KI. 'No that's not him", Gohan thought dismissing the thought.

"Hey Gohan", Someone said from behind Gohan. Gohan turned around saw that it was Goku. "Dad what are you doing here", Gohan said putting his sandwich down and walking over to Goku. "Visiting you of course", Goku said that Son Grin on his face.

'He looks familiar', Videl thought staring at Goku. "Wow dad I didn't expect this", Gohan said looking amazed. "Good I want it to be a surprise for Chi too", Goku said looking at Gohan.

"How did you get here", Gohan asked wanting to know. "We'll talk about that later I think you have friends", Goku said acknowledging Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Xiomaurs presence. "Oh yeah I forgot", Gohan said nervously.

"Gohan Son you tell me how he just appeared and why he is familiar to me", Videl said pointing at Goku. "Wow that must be your mate or your girlfriend", Goku said looking at Videl. "I am not his girlfriend", Videl said glaring at Goku.

"She reminds me of Chichi. Does she always act like this", Goku said staring at Videl. Gohan just nodded. "Gohan I want an answer and I want it now", Videl said staring at Gohan.

"Oh he didn't just appear and I don't know how you know him", Gohan said lying. "Oh let me introduce myself", Goku said smiling. "My name is Goku Son and this is my son Gohan Son", Goku said putting his hand out.

"You're Goku Son. They Goku Son from the World tournament", Videl asked. "Gohan why didn't you tell me your father was Goku Son", Videl asked turning to Gohan. "You didn't ask", Gohan said.

Everyone in the next chapter they got to the movies well that one should be kinda funny. Just kinda. Oh please Review.


	10. The Movies Part 1: An Emergency

**Chapter 9: The movies Part 1: An Emergency**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of the characters. **

**I know it took me a long time to come up with this chapter but I had writers block.**

After Videl gave Gohan an earful of obscenities, Gohan and Goku went home (Yes they skipped Gym). Goku explained to Gohan, that he told Bulma that he was going to come back, now that they had been living in peace since The Cell Games. Goku asked Bulma to keep it a secret.

Gohan and Goku sparred everyday for the next two days. "Gohan I have to go and catch up with Vegeta", Goku said smiling. "I know you two have to spar", Gohan said knowing his father would never give up a chance to spar with Vegeta.

Goku put two fingers on his head and began to search for Vegetas KI. It didn't take long he found it were it usually was at Capsule Corporation. "Seya dad", Gohan said as soon as his father disappeared.

Why his father never taught him IT was beyond him. Gohan turned around and walked into their house. "Gohan", Goten said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah", Gohan said. "When is Trunks coming over", the chibi said. "He should be getting here in 5 minutes", Gohan said walking up to his room. Gohan took a quick shower.

When Gohan got to his room he opened his book and started doing his homework. "Brother I'm bored", Goten said opening his brothers room door.

"Well you are gonna have to be bored for a little while longer, at least until Trunks gets here", Gohan said not looking up from his book. 'I have to finish this by 8:00 and it's 7:30, Gohan thought scribbling furiously.

There was a knock at the door. Gohan got up and walked downstairs opened the door to find Yamcha. "Hey Yamcha I'm glad you came", Gohan said smiling at Yamcha and moving out of the way so Yamcha could come into the house.

When Yamcha walked in Gohan started closing the door to but stopped when he felt a little hand push it back open. "Hey Trunks", Gohan said smiling.

Trunks smiled at him and walked into the house and over to Goten. The two ran away talking about nothing important. "I'm gonna go upstairs and finish my homework and then I'm gonna leave", Gohan said walking up the stairs to his room.

When Gohan was done with his homework it was 7:47. He changed into a blue baggy jean, a beige oversized polo shirt, and a pair of white Jordans finished the look. Gohan walked into Gotens room to find Trunks and Goten talking about pranks.

"Okay you two I hope you don't pull any of these pranks on Yamcha", Gohan said hearing the word paint. "Oh we won't", Trunks and Goten said at the same time, giving Gohan their most innocent look.

"Yeah alright I'm leaving I'll be back in around 3 hours", Gohan said smiling. "Okay bye Brother", Goten said grinning. Gohan turned around walked down stairs and told Yamcha he was leaving and flew out the door.

He landed a block away from the movies and walked to the movies. "Hi Gohan", Videl said running up to Gohan and giving Gohan a hug. "Xiomaur has been talking to me about himself since I got here", Videl whispered in Gohans ear so only Gohan heard her.

Gohan smirked and played along. When Videl pulled back she turned around to see Xiomaur glaring at Gohan and Erasa and Sharpner talking very intently. "Hi Erasa, Sharoner, and Xiomaur", Gohan said still smirking.

Erasa and Sharpner didn't hear him so they kept talking. And Xiomaur said a forced "Hi". "So what are we going to see", Gohan asked. "I really wanted to see The Benchwarmers", Videl said smiling at Gohan. "Me too", Gohan said grinning.

"Well I wanted to see that too", Xiomaur said lying through his teeth. Videl walked over to Erasa and asked her what she was going to see. "Sharpner and I are going to see Take the Lead", Erasa said walking into the movie theaters with Sharpner right behind her.

"Okay that leaves us three", Videl said while walking into the movie theater. Xiomaur followed looking at Videls butt. Of course Videl didn't notice but Gohan did, 'If he doesn't stop looking at her ass I'm gonna go kick his ass'.

Videl looked over her shoulder and saw Xiomaur looking at her butt. She stopped turned around and slapped him in his face. Of course it hurt him. She humphed and turned back around. Gohan was behind Xiomaur trying to keep his laughter in, but was failing miserably.

Xiomaur got up and Gohan saw a red hand print on his face and started laughing out loud. "Gohan do you want me to slap you too", Videl said walking back to the two.

Gohan immediately stopped laughing stood up and walked up to the desk and got his ticket. Xiomaur did the same after he told Videl he was sorry and made up some lame excuse for looking at her butt.

While they waited for the movie to start Gohan got 3 Icees, 3 bags of large popcorns, and 3 Nachos. "Wow Gohan that's a lot of food are you gonna eat all of that", Xiomaur said staring at Gohan.

Gohan nodded and said "I didn't eat anything before I came here". "Let's go the movie is getting ready to start", Videl said walking away from the two. When they got to their seats Videl sat in the middle of the two and Gohan sat on her right and Xiomaur on her left.

'Why the hell does he have to sit there', Videl thought as soon as Xiomaur sat down. In the middle of the movies Videl leant over to Gohan and whispered, "This dumb ass is trying to put his arm over my shoulder, I am ready to go. You say you have to go to the bathroom and I'll have my phone alarm on and I'll tell him it's an emergency and leave wait for me in the arcade".

Gohan nodded and told Videl he had to go to the bathroom and walked out of the movie. Videl smiled and set her phone to ring in 2 minutes. Her phone rung in 2 minutes and she told Xiomaur she had to go home there was an emergency at the house and ran out of the movies.

She saw Gohan in the arcade and walked up to him and started pulling his arm. Gohan wouldn't budge "You know he's gonna out 2 and 2 together and get that we left together I'm gonna go tell him I have to watch my little brother", Gohan said walking back to the movie.

When he got to Xiomaur he looked around and asked him "Where's Videl". "She had to go home for something", Xiomaur said not even looking at Gohan. "Oh well I have to go home my little brothers baby sitter left", Gohan said smiling.

"Why the hell do you think I care", Xiomaur said turning his head to Gohan. "I don't just tell Erasa and Sharpner thati had to go", Gohan said turning around and leaving.

I know Xiomaur is a pervert. Anyways where are Gohan and Videl going I'll give you hint it's inside of Satan City. Okay got to go I'll write again soon. Review please!


	11. The Movies Part 2: Swimming

**Chapter 9: The movies Part 2: Come in**

**Disclaimer: They won't give me Dbz pouts.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gohan and Videl left the movies they started walking around town having no specific destination.

"I was so bored. I wanted to see the movie but I hate it when people talk during the movies", Videl said walking down the street.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about", Gohan said.

"Where do you wanna go", Videl asked. Gohan shrugged and said, "Where ever".

"Okay lets go to the park", Videl said smiling.

Videl and Gohan headed for the nearest park. When they got there everything was dark, but it had this little pond with lights at the floor of the pond. It looked beautiful in the dark with the only light coming from the pond.

"I've never been here at this time", Videl said smiling in awe of the beauty.

Gohan had flown over the park this late many times before.

"Yeah it's beautiful, but I've seen better", Gohan said smiling at her.

Videl turned toward Gohan and said, "Why don't I find that hard to believe".

"The view isn't the only thing that's nice", Gohan said while standing up.

Videl looked at, him curious what he was talking about. Gohan put his hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. What Videl saw made her breathe get caught in her throat.

'Damn! Look at that body, it's perfect', Videl thought staring at Gohan in awe. Gohan smirked that Vegeta like smirk when he saw her staring at him.

He pulled his pants down and said, "The water is always very warm", before diving into the water.

When he resurfaced he said, "You wanna join".

Videl came out of her trance and stood up. She lifted her shirt up over her head glad that she had decided to wear an undershirt.

Gohan just stared at her and thought, 'She just had to decide to wear that damn undershirt'. She dove into the water without taking off her pants.

After she resurfaced Gohan said, "You know it will be harder for you to swim with your pants on".

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me in my underwears", Videl said making Gohan blush.

"Um…..I'm not……I was just..", Gohan was nearly as red as a tomato. Videl splashed some water on his face.

"You really need to relax", Videl said while floating around Gohan.

And from there the two simply swam together and splashed each other every now and then. They got out and lied on the grass just looking at the stars. After around 7 minutes Videl started shivering.

"I guess I should walk you home", Gohan said standing up and helping Videl to her feet. Videl simply nodded to cold to do any more.

'Shit, I forgot that she could get sick', Gohan thought walking over to Videl and rubbing her arms.

"Let's run so you can keep warm", Gohan said taking her hand and ran out the park. When they got to her house it seemed all the lights were off.

"Your father's sleep", Gohan asked.

"No, he's out on some trip. He's supposed to be coming back in a week", Videl said digging into her pocket and pulled out her keys.

She fiddled around with the keys and finally opened the door. She walked up the steps and ran to her room with Gohan following silently. She ran into her bathroom and shut the door. Gohan sat on the edge of her bed and looked around.

Even though she didn't turn on the light he could still se because of his saiyan senses. The room was very simple, yet elegant. The walls were painted white with clouds all over the walls. Her bed was king sized and had a white canopy hanging on the bars.

In the middle of the bed in the top was a porthole and you could see the stars outside. He heard the door open but didn't acknowledge it, he just kept looking out the little window.

"I wanted my room theme to be 'Reach For The Stars', but my dad wanted clouds and blue. He said I could get the window but not the complete theme unless I was paying for it", She shrugged.

Gohan turned to look at her and saw she had on a red spaghetti tank top with a white V in the middle and some pants to match with a white V on the top right part of the pants.

"You should get out of those wet clothes", Videl said handing him a pair of black workout shorts (Kinda like swimming trunks but without the inside thing) and a white T-shirt.

When they were splashing around in the water his pants and shirt got pretty wet. Gohan forgot about his clothes, but he took them thanking her silently and walked into the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom Videl was sitting on the chair with a blanket wrapped around her starring out the window. Gohan walked over to her seat and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Do you get lonely", Gohan asked when he sat down

"My father wasn't always like this. I miss the old him. I used to get whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. But that's not what I miss the most. He would always be home and we would go somewhere every other week. He would actually be there, now he is always gone, barley here, doesn't give me what I want, and every night there's a new woman in his bed", Videl said still staring out her window, "This is were I go when I feel lonely or when I'm reminiscing in the past".

She turned to look at him and smiled a fake smile and said, "You're they best friend I've ever had. Erasa is too ditzy and Sharpner and I were never close".

Gohan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his shoulder. Videl cried like she did when she found out her mother died. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at Gohan and said, "Thank you for being there when I no one else was".

"You're the first person I met who saw me as Videl not Videl Satan". She put her head back on his shoulder snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

When Gohan looked down at her and saw she was sleep, he picked her up and lied her down on the bed. Right before he got to the door Videl shot up out of the bed.

"Can you please stay, I don't want to be alone", Videl said looking at Gohan with tired eyes.

'Mom is gonna kill me for this when I go home', Gohan thought turning to her and walking to the chair by the window and sitting down it was.

"You can sleep on the bed, it's not like we're gonna do anything other then sleep", Videl said with pleading eyes. Gohan sighed audibly thinking, 'How am I gonna keep my hands to myself'.

He got up and sat on the bed next to Videl and put his hand behind his head. Videl scooted closer to Gohan slowly, when she was next to him she put her head on his chest and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Gohan looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms and smiled while running his fingers through her silk like hair. Gohan feel asleep thinking how good it would be to be able to touch more than just her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know I haven't wrote in a long time I've been really busy sorry. I've been having new ideas for stories so I'm gonna write the first chapter for the new ideas I come up with. The next chapter should be out pretty soon. R/R


	12. Heat

**Chapter 10: Heat**

**Disclaimer: Akira came up with DBZ before me, so no I don't own DBZ.**

------------------------------

Videl woke up feeling very pleasant. She just had a wonderful dream, with Gohan and her. They were married and lived in a mansion. Just when they were starting to kiss she disappeared and reappeared in a black space. She walked for 5 minutes and everything looked they exact same.

'It's like a endless space, there's nothing here.' Videl thought still walking the same way.

Then she saw someone in front of her she couldn't make out they're face but it looked like a man. She walked faster toward him hoping he was good praying he would help her out of this space.

When she got close enough she realized it was a man and he looked very familiar. He had a black cloak on and wore the hood over his face. When she got a little closer to him he took the hood off. He had a scar on his left cheek and some crazy spiky hair.

He stepped forward and said, "You will be together".

"Huh? Who are you", Videl asked.

"That is not important. What is important is you will be together and we will come", The man said.

"Who will I be together with", Videl asked taking a step forward.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that. Let time tell it's self, now I must go but remember we will come soon", and with that said he disappeared.

"No wait", Videl yelled but he was long gone.

"Who will I be with", Videl asked herself.

That's when she woke up now that she thought of that dream she wondered who the man was but most of all who he was talking about. Videl put her hands to the side of the bed something was supposed to be there, on the bed with her. She grabbed the sheets expecting something to be there other than the sheets. But there was nothing there, she opened her eyes and shot out of the bed. And there in front of her was Gohan, sitting in a chair looking at her.

"Did you know you mumble in your sleep", Gohan asked breaking the silence.

"How long have you been there", Videl asked worried that he heard her say his name.

"Not Long", Gohan said and got up.

Videl rolled of the bed and asked Gohan, "Are you about to go home".

"Yeah I should go home mom will be pretty mad at me", Gohan said standing up out of the chair.

"Oh well I'll see you at school", Videl said walking over to her dresser.

"Alright Bye Videl", Gohan said walking to the door.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door", Videl asked standing up.

"No thanks", Gohan said walking out the door.

Gohan walked down the stairs and flew out the door. When Gohan got to his house he sensed his mothers KI in the house. Gohan opened the door and saw his mother sitting in a chair with a frying pan in her hand. She looked up at him and walked over to him.

"Where have you been young man? You had me worried sick. You know I'm not a saiyan I could have had a stroke or a heart-attack. Would you want to do that to your poor mother", Chi Chi asked while her eyes filled up with tears.

"Mom I am fine I was at a friends house", Gohan said.

"Do I know him", Chi Chi asked her eyes drying up.

"She's not a he and no you don't know her", Gohan said dreading the pan that she still held in her hand.

Chi Chi gasped and dropped the pan and said the only word that came to her mind, "Grandbabies".

Gohan sweat dropped anime style, "Mom we're just friends".

"You spent a night over her house. I'd say that's more than friends. I have to start planning the wedding. Oh I have to call Bulma", Chi Chi said and ran into the living room for the phone.

Gohan once again sweat dropped and thought, 'I didn't even tell her I liked the girl and she knew'.

"GOHAN", Chi Chi yelled from the other room. All saiyans within a 100 mile radius covered their ears.

When the hearing in Gohans ear came back he walked into the living room and saw his mother still on the phone.

"Yes", Gohan asked.

"I want her to come over for dinner", Chi Chi said putting her hand over the phone.

"WHAT", Gohan yelled surprised.

"I want your girlfriend to come over for dinner soon", Chi Chi said as if it was nothing surprising.

"Mom Videl can't come over", Gohan said in a serious voice.

"Oh that's her name very pretty. Why can't she come over", Chi Chi asked standing up.

"Because mom she...is….sick…yeah she's sick", Gohan said stuttering.

"Oh really", Chi Chi said putting her hand on her hip.

Gohan nodded shakily.

"Well she doesn't have to come over today. You can choose when she comes over", Chi Chi said and turned around and started talking on the phone with Bulma again.

Gohan was gaping at his mothers back. He sighed audibly and walked back into the kitchen. He sat down on the chair in front of the table and dropped his head to it. He heard the door open and looked up. There stood his father and Goten with those famous Son grins on their face.

"Hey Gohan can you and Goten go to Bulmas house me and your mother wanna talk and we might get loud", Goku said.

"A little too much info dad but we'll spend the night over her house so you two can talk as long as you want", Gohan said and stood up.

"I'll see ya tomorrow dad bye", Gohan said and walked up to Goten picked him up and flew out the door.

When Gohan got to Capsule Corp he landed in the backyard and walked to the back door. Before he could knock Trunks opened the door and Goten and Trunks zoomed away. Gohan shook his head and walked in the house. He found Bulma in the kitchen trying to cook. Again

"Hey Bulma do you mind if we spend the night", Gohan asked.

"Sure Gohan. Vegetas out in the GR", Bulma said not looking up from the pot of stew.

Gohan walked out of the house thanking Kami he had a strong stomach. When he opened the GR door he saw Vegeta on the ground doing pushups.

"Hey Vegeta", Gohan said and his reply was a grunt in acknowledgement.

"Can I train with you", Gohan asked.

Vegeta ignored him so Gohan took the as a yes and turned the GR gravity up from 550 to 700. He got down and began doing pushups as well.

With Trunks and Goten

"Hey Goten guess what", Trunks said to his best friend.

"What".

"My mom was talking to your mom on the phone and I heard her say Gohan had a girlfriend".

"What's a girlfriend".

"Like a girl who you marry or kiss a lot".

"Oh".

"And she's going over your house for dinner soon. When she comes over I want to do a couple of pranks so invite me over and we're gonna have a lot of fun".

"Okay Trunks I will".

Back to Vegeta and Gohan

Gohan stopped doing his pushups and looked outside it was dark. 'Hmm it's getting late I better stop and go get something to eat. Oh and I have to check up on Goten and Trunks', Gohan said getting up.

Vegeta was sitting in a corner meditating.

Before Gohan got to the door Vegeta said, "Brat sit down".

Gohan raised an eyebrow but walked back in front of Vegeta and sat down Indian-style.

"Brat your father is supposed to tell you this but he's to much of an idiot to know", Vegeta said his eyes still closed.

"Around the time of your 18th birthday you will go into heat. When you go into heat you will search the whole galaxy for a perfect woman and when you find her you will take her as your mate. If you don't want to have a mate than lock your self in a KI proof room with food. You will be in heat for almost 2 weeks. You don't have to lock yourself in a room. If you have self control you can go on about your life. But if you do you will be aggressive towards everyone including your family. No one will be able to control you. So I say you lock your self in your room, you're just a 3rd class can't expect much from you", Vegeta said and stood up and walked out of the GR.

Gohan sat there thinking about what Vegeta just told him.

'I am not a weakling I will not lock myself in a room I will be strong and controle my self', Gohan thought and walked out of the room.

Little did he know that was easier said than done.

----------------------

So what do you think? Okay the next chapter will not be coming out until around June 10th. I'm sorry I have to catch up in my school work. R&R.


	13. Feild Trip Part1: Capsule Corp

**Chapter 11: Field Trip Part 1: Capsule Corp**

**Disclaimer: Videl took Gohan from me sobs, so no I do not own anyone or anything.**

Gohan lands on the roof at school and walked down the stairs. He walked to his locker and opened it someone put there hands over his eyes.

"Guess who", the person said in a deep voice. Gohan knew who it was without even sensing her KI. She smelled the same as she did everyday he saw her.

"Hi Videl", Gohan said and turned around. She moved her hands down and said, "You always know who it is".

"So today we're going on that field trip and the principal said she has a surprise for us. What do you think it is", Videl asked.

"What do I think what is? The surprise or where we're going", Gohan asked sidestepping a balled up paper.

"Both", Videl said. "I don't know but I hope we can have fun there", Gohan said walking into the classroom.

Videl only nodded in reply.

"Okay class please walk outside we will be getting on the bus soon. I will be assigning you partners when we go outside", Mr. Marato Said.

They walked outside and saw 5 busses. "Okay my class will be riding on this bus", Mr. Marato said.

"Now let me assign your partners. Erasa you will sit with Sharpener. Tonkin you sit next to Gordo. Videl you will sit next to Xiomaur-", Mr. Marato said but was interrupted.

"WHAT I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO HIM", Videl screamed.

Mr. Marato pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Yes Ms. Satan or would you like to sit next to me".

"I'd rather sit next to you", Videl said glaring at a smirking Xiomaur.

"Well Ms. Satan I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I am sitting behind the bus driver, so you will sit where I assigned you to sit", Mr. Marato said.

Videl crossed her arms stubbornly, "I'm gonna break his neck if he touches her", she heard someone say.

It sounded like Gohans voice but no one else acknowledged it. 'I must be going crazy', Videl thought walking on to the bus.

"Videl", she turned around and saw Gohan running toward her.

"Here", he said putting something small and oval like in her hand.

"You'll get bored", he said and turned back around. Videl got to where Xiomaur was sitting and cleared her throat. He looked up at her.

"I always sit in the window seat", she said.

He grinned and got up she slid over to the window side and looked out the window. It looked like there wasn't enough room for the whole class to get on the bus and apparently Gohan wasn't getting on the same bus as her. She sighed audibly and put her head on the window. Xiomaur was talking about something but she droned him out. She kept her head on the window and just looked out. She couldn't take it anymore.

She turned to Xiomaur, 'You'd think that if you were talking to someone and they didn't even look at you and ignored you you'd stop talking. But no this idiot next to her wouldn't shut up. She had to sit next to him'.

"Are you stupid", she asked him dead serious.

"What", he asked as if he didn't hear her.

"Never mind, Xiomaur can you stop talking I'm not in a talking mood right now", Videl said trying not to blow up.

"Videl I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for being a guy and looking at your ass. I just want us to be friends", Xiomaur said with a smile on his face that brought out his charms.

Videl raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously but nodded and said, "Okay Xiomaur I will try not to blow up at you if you don't look at my ass".

He nodded and looked at her hand, "What's that", he asked pointing to the thing Gohan gave her.

She looked at it, she had completely forgot about that it was a capsule. "I don't know what's inside, Gohan gave it to me", Videl said while Xiomaurs teeth clenched but she didn't notice it.

She clicked the little button on the top and a loud boom was heard and smoke appeared. When the smoke went away she saw a small little white mp3. player. She picked it up and looked at the playlist there was 3 one was called listen to this first. She put the earphones in her ear and pressed play.

She heard Gohans voice and thought, 'It's been to long since I heard his voice'.

"Hi Videl you know who this is. Well because I had a feeling you wouldn't be sitting with me and I knew you would get bored out of your mind. So I made you 2 playlists. Why did I make you 2 playlists? I wanted you to choose between to types of songs. On the 'I know this is what you'll be listening to' I have all your favorite songs and artist. And on the 'Erasas type' I have girly songs that I know you won't listen to but I'll give you a choice. Se ya when we get off of the bus", the recording stopped and she went to the playlists page and clicked the 'I know this is what you'll be listening to' playlist and the music started.

Grillz by Nelly was playing she laughed silently she hadn't even known him for that long and he already knew what type of music she liked. She looked over at Xiomaur paused the song and pulled the earphones out of her ear.

"It's got some really good songs on here wanna listen to it", she asked.

He smirked and nodded. She looked inside her book bag and pulled out more ear phones. Connected it to the Mp3. player and gave it to him. He took it and silently thanked her. She pressed play and they sat there listening to pop, rap, and hip hop.

"Okay class listen up I'm going to hand out blindfolds the rest of the way we all have to wear blindfolds", Mr. Marato said walking down the aisles and handing out red pieces of materials.

Videl took hers and wrapped it around her eyes.

On Gohans bus

The teacher had just handed out their blindfolds. And Gohan had put his on. They were heading toward somewhere where he felt Vegetas KI. He shrugged it off. Just then the bus came to a screeching halt and he heard the doors open.

"Brat the woman wants to know why the hell you aren't at school. Are you coming to get your ass kicked again", he heard a raspy persons voice.

Gohan rolled his eyes even though he knew Vegeta didn't see it and said, "Vegeta I am at school we're going on a field trip. And unfortunately I cannot go anywhere with you to spar", Gohan said the last part with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Can you go back home you're freaking everyone out", Gohan said. Vegeta turned around and started mumbling to himself.

All Gohan heard was "Damn women", "Talk to the brat", "Made me stop eating", and "Better have more food".

Vegeta walked off of the bus and flew away. "Sorry about that", the bus driver said and they continued. It felt like Vegeta was just around the corner.

Unfourtunently he had to sit next to the most annoying girl in his school. Her name was Xiomara (pronounced Siomara), she wasn't annoying because she didn't shut up but because she had a huge crush on Gohan and wouldn't stop staring at him during Gym. Videl hated her, she always said that Videl had a crush on Gohan and that she was afraid of competition. Videl gave her a black eye before. But Gohan had to hold Videl off of her. She wasn't ugly but was nothing like Videl was. She had Black hair it was pretty short, up to her shoulder. She almost always wore weave and when she didn't she wore a hat. Today she had on a pink mini skirt with and a white tank top and pink heels finished the pink theme. Today she didn't have a hat on.

"Gohan who were you talking to", she asked in that high pitched voice that made you want to puke.

"Just singing a song", Gohan said.

"Oh", she said.

"Okay class we have arrived everyone stand up and take your partners hand and walk off of the bus", the bus driver said.

Gohan stood up and felt Xiomaras hand grab his. He sighed audibly. They walked off of the bus and stood in front of the building.

'No it can't be, don't tell me this is where we're going', Gohan thought swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Okay class take off your blindfolds", The teacher said.

Gohan took his off very shakily. When he opened his eyes his nightmare was confirmed, he was standing in front of Capsule Corp. Now the Nightmare began.

Okay what do you think about this chapter I hope you liked it I actually wasn't planning on coming out with this chapter today but hey things usually don't go as planned. I know I said June 10 but I came out with it today because I didn't want to just stop writing. And because I wanted to write oh well. I know everyone wants Xiomaur to die and you're pissed that him and Videl are actually getting along, but I actually think they should be cool. Review!


	14. Chapter 11: Field Trip Part 2: Events

**Chapter 11: Field Trip Part 2: Events**

**Disclaimer: Owning DBZ and its characters will definitely be on next years gift list.**

Videl stepped out of the bus with Xiomaur holding her hand. It was very uncomfortable his hands were smoother than hers and sweaty they felt…weird.

'I only have to hold his hand till we get outside' Videl thought while stepping down the bus steps.

'Finally', Videl thinks while letting go of her hand. Xiomaur starts pouting but he is ignored.

"Okay class remove your blinfolds", the teacher (Forgot his name) says. Videl lifts her hands and removes the blindfolds.

There infront of her stood Capsule Corp. in all of it's glory. Videl is awestricken and stands there staring at the building. She had never seen the Capsule Corp live sure she'd seen pictures but the real thing was so much better.

"Videl", Someone called. Videl turned around to see Gohan walking to her.

"Hey Gohan. I can't believe we're at they Capsule Corp", Videl said walking to Gohan to meet him halfway.

Erasa appeared from seemingly nowhere, "Hey Videl. This is going to be the best field trip. Do you think we'll meet Mrs. Brief or her scary but said to be sexy husband or even their son Trunks. Do you think the rumors are true about Mrs. Brief being the most beautiful woman in the world? Or that her husband is really they sexiest man on Earth? Or that her sons hair is really lavender and silkier then silk? Or what about Mrs. Briefs-", Erasa was cut off by their teacher talking.

"Okay class please be silent. The things I am about to say are very important. Here are the rules. N-" The teacher began but was cut off by the door to Capsule Corp. opening and Bulma walking out.

Everyone turned and looked at her. All the boys except for Sharpner and Gohan were rooting.

And the girls were in corners pouting at the attention being token away from them. "Okay everybody please settle down", Bulma said and the noise immediately stopped.

"Now everyone there really aren't any rules. All you have to do is remember don't try and steal anything I have bots all around the house and I don't think you want to test out how good they are. And try to stay with the group don't want you getting lost. Now th-" Bulma started but stopped as someone from the back yelled, "Bulma you're they most beautiful woman I ever saw. I love you".

Bulma smiled and flipped her hair around said thank you. But before she could begin again that same person yelled out, "Bulma leave your husband and get with me I know you want to".

Bulma simply gasped and was about curse him out but a very mad Vegeta came from out of the house running at top speed. He ran straight into the crowd and grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"What the hell did you tell the woman to do", Vegeta asked but gave the boy no time to reply he lifted him up into the air still only holding his shirt.

"She's my woman ad no one elses. So keep your damn comments to yourself", Vegeta said.

Bulma was trying to get through the crowd of students to Vegeta.

"Now say hello to my father in the next dimension", Vegeta said and was about to break his neck but Bulma came up behind him.

"Vegeta put him down right now", Bulma screamed.

"Woman stay out of this", Vegeta snarled at her.

"Vegeta leave him alone", Bulma said.

"Damn it woman you don't tell me what to do I am they Prince of all S-" Vegeta began but was cut off by Bulma speaking to him telepathically.

_Vegeta I have a surprise for you later but if you kill that boy I will be too swamped with court papers to show you my surprise_, Bulma told him telepathically.

Vegeta smirked and said aloud, "Woman you can't persuade me that way I can have you whenever I want and you know it".

Bulma gasped and smirked a smirk that made Vegeta wonder who taught her how to look so evil.

_You know I can gather the Dragonballs and wish to be saiyan_, Bulma said telepathically.

Vegeta frowned and asked_, How the hell would that benefit me_.

_You would be able to go all out with me and not have to hold back at all_, Bulma said smirking as Vegetas face went from frowning to amazed.

The amazement only lasted 1 second or so before he smirked and let the boy go.

"Now if anyone else says something like that to the woman I will have to kill you. And nothing will be able to stop me", Vegeta said and walked back in the house.

Gohan sighed and thought _I sure am glad I didn't have to interfere with that one. _

Bulma walked back into the house following her mate.

"Um….well I guess we can go in as soon as everyone gets there partners", the teacher said.

All of the students paired up and since Gohan and Videl were already paired up and together they were the third in the line. After everyone was in line they started walking to the house but stopped when they heard Bulma screaming.

"DAMN IT VEGETA YOU NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA. NOW YOU BROKE THE COUCH AND BUSTED A HOLE IN THE WALL BECAUSE YOU GOT MAD YOU COULDN'T KILL THE BOY", Bulma yelled.

All saiyans within a 200 mile radius cuffed there ears trying to make the sound stop.

"WOMAN WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOUR ASS? I DID NOT BREAK THE COUCH OR PUT THE HOLE IN THE WALL", Vegeta yelled back not quite as loud but still loud enough for the class to hear.

"OH WHAT, IT WAS LIKE THAT WHEN YOU WALKED IN THE HOUSE".

"YES".

"OH AND LAST NIGHT YOU SAW THE TOOTH FAIRY IN THE HOUSE".

"DAMN IT WOMAN DON'T MOCK ME".

"DON'T MOCK ME", Bulma said trying her best to replicate Vegetas voice.

The class walked into the house and there was Bulma and Vegeta arguing. And as said the broken couch and hole in the wall. It looked more like a crater the only thing left of the wall were the edges.

"Oh look Vegeta here are the students we were talking about".

Vegeta looked at them and noticed almost all of the girls staring at him with lust in their in their eyes and smirked.

Bulma also noticed and screamed, "What the hell are you looking at".

"Woman they're obviously awestricken by my perfect physique", Vegeta said.

"Well no one has the right to look at it but me", Bulma yelled.

"Are you jealous", Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No! Go put a shirt on", Bulma said pointing to the stairs.

"I can wear whatever I want. And no one tells the prince of all saiyans what t-" Vegeta started but was interrupted by Bulma.

"Fine if I want I can walk around here with no shirt on", Bulma said and put her hands at the hem of her shirt as if preparing to take off her shirt.

Vegeta turned around and walked toward the steps muttering things but all Videl could make out was "getting cold".

Bulma smiled and turned to the class, "Okay class now lets start the tour", Bulma said as if nothing weird just Happened.

It was time for them to stop for lunch and Bulma still didn't know Gohan was there and he was trying to keep it that way. He walked over to the mini cafeteria following some people behind Bulma. When they got there two Chibis were in corners with 2 water guns.

"Mom hide", Trunks shouted at his mother and Bulma got on all fours and crawled to a cafeteria table.

As soon as Bulma was on the ground Trunks and Goten began shooting everyone with the containments of the water guns.

Gohan sighed and made a mental note to ask Dende what he did wrong the next time he saw him. Gohan dematerialized and rematerialized behind the 2 chibis. He slipped there guns from out of there hands and threw them to the side.

He grabbed them by the back of there shirts. And lifted them off of the ground.

"Goten and Trunks I am very very disappointed in you two. Why would you do something like that", Gohan asked.

"Gohan I didn't know you were here. Um…….We thought dad was behind mom", Trunks said more like a question.

Gohan sighed and shock his head. Bulma came from behind the table and stood up. " Hey Gohan I didn't know you went to Orange High. Thanks for catching them. But they feel bad about what they did. Right?" Bulma asked but no answer came.

"Well Trunks Goten how do feel about what you did" Bulma asked.

"Not good", Goten said.

"You two did this when my business partners came over. And you said the same thing. You didn't learn your lesson. VEGETA", Bulma yelled.

Not even 30 seconds later Vegeta was there.

"Woman you know I'm not keen to you interrupting my training" Vegeta said.

"I found you a sparring partener", Bulma said smiling.

"I don't want to spar with Kakkarots brat woman so you can send him and Kakkarots other brat home", Vegeta said looking Gohan.

"No not them Goten and Trunks they are so bored and need something to do while I'm busy", Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed Trunks and Goten and was out the door. Videl stepped to the front of the class.

"Gohan how do you know Mrs. Briefs", Videl asked.

"Please call me Bulma Mrs. Briefs makes me feel so old", Bulma said smiling.

"Well then how do you know Bulma", Videl asked.

"Um my dad and her are like best friends and have known each other since he was 12", Gohan said.

"So she's like a family friend", Videl asked.

"No not really she's basically family", Gohan said.

"Okay everyone help yourself to the food the bots made take all of the food you want and those of you who are wet ask one of my bots for some extra clothes and I'll give you a check to pay for dry cleanin", Bulma said pulling Gohan and Videl out of the room.

"So why haven't I heard of her", Bulma asked while thinking, _Pretty, seems very smart, and strong the whole package. _

_What the hell are you talking about. _

_This girl I think Gohan likes. _

_Oh so that's who he was talking about. _

_Who was talking about what. _

_Woman leave me alone I'm trying to train I'll tell you later. _

_Fine_

So what do you think funny not funny? Well I know it took me for ever to come out with this chapter but I had writers block and my birthday just passed and I went somewhere. I was going to just have a little bit of flashbacks and have Gohan at home thinking about the day but not have everything they said. But I just started typing and I got this. I'm sorry if it wasn't as funny as u suspected but I didn't know what to do. Oh well it's already posted. I'm going to do some grammar corrections as soon as I can. And those of you that read my other story I must tell you that my sister will be finishing up A Blast in the Past! She's a much better writes then I and I didn't know where I was going with that story so when she asked if she could finish it I said yes. Antyways in the next chapter Vegeta talks to Bulma about what Gohan told him. The next part of chapter 11 is the last part for chap. 11. Chapter 13 will be extremely interesting so look out for that. Tell me what you think about this chappie in a review.


End file.
